


Survival of the Fittest

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Drowning in student and credit card debut and unable to find a real job, Bucky has to find alternative ways to earn some money. Getting offered a spot on 'The Challenge', a survival competition show with a grand prize of $250k seems like an amazing opportunity expect for the fact that the show is a couples competition and Bucky is perpetually single. Good thing Steve's always willing to help Bucky out.





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off of the Mary-Kate and Ashley movie 'The Challenge.' I am really excited to write this guys. I have some really fun stuff planned out for this fic.

Bucky was stressed as fuck. Even though he was working two part time jobs he was seriously in danger of not being able to pay the bills. His dad said he wasn't working hard enough, because surely if he was really working as much as he claimed he was, he would be making enough money to pay the bills. Bucky kind of thought working 60 hours a week should be considered working hard enough but apparently his employers didn't agree. His mom said he was just bad a budgeting and offered to look over his finances to see what he could cut out. Maybe it was all of the avocado toast he was eating she had suggest forwarding him a facebook news article. 

Steve wasn't really any better off; in a lot of ways he was worse off. After being laid off from a long line of part time jobs because he got sick so often Steve decided to just give up and do freelance work while he tried to find a full time job. There was no denying Steve was talented, but so were so many other people. When Steve did make money it was good money but there could be long dry spells in between work. His only saving grace was the fact that he was under 26 and able to stay on his mother’s health insurance. With Steve’s long list of pre-existing conditions they were all worried about what he was going to do when he got kicked off her plan. 

So yeah they were kind of screwed. Bucky’s parents had grumbled about him living with Steve instead of finding a wife but Bucky didn't have time to date let alone try to find a life partner. Also there was no way in hell he would be able to afford even the shitty apartment he shared with Steve by himself and sure as heck didn't want to live at home, not that his parents wanted him there anyway. So yeah, he would really appreciate it if his family stopped making snide comments about his lifestyle. 

Only once in a blue moon did Bucky ever get to sleep in. He wasn’t a morning person by choice but working customer service jobs sure taught him how to fake it. So when his phone woke him up on his one day off in the last month Bucky was about ready to murder the caller. He answered the damn thing with a barely understandable hello. 

“Hello, I’m calling for James Barnes?” A voice Bucky didn't recognize asked. He only ever put his real name on job applications, which dear god let it be the Stark job, he would kill to work at Stark Industries. Bucky sat up because if this was a potential job interview he didn't want to be laying in bed. 

“This is James,” Bucky said starting to pace. What was it about being on the phone that made you start pacing?

“This is is Phil Coulson with the Challenge. Your sister Rebecca submitted an audition tape for you and your partner. We would love to have you on the show.” Phil said. 

“Wait what?” Bucky said dumbly because he had no idea what was going on. The Challenge was a reality tv show competition for couples. Bucky wasn't even dating so why would his sister submit him for that particular show out of all the competition shows. 

“As I'm sure you know we've never had a same sex couple on the show before so this will be groundbreaking. We think you and Steve would be perfect,” Phil said completely bowling over Bucky’s confusion. 

“Oh no, I don't think…” Bucky sputtered because there had to be some misunderstanding. Becca had to be playing some stupid joke on him. 

“We’ll send you plane tickets and all the necessary paperwork. We start filming in three weeks, I look forward to meeting you and Steve in person we really this will be an amazing opportunity to get some diversity on the show.” Phil said hanging up before Bucky could say anything else.

Bucky just stood there phone still up to his eye for a second wondering if it had been a prank. If it was a prank call the person making it was very good since they didn't even give Bucky time to react. His phone vibrating letting him know he had an email jolted Bucky out of his stupor. He looked and sure enough it was from Phil Coulson of The Challenge sending him over a contract to sign as well has a basic itinerary of the six week filming schedule. Bucky tried to read the contract but he was no good at lawyer speak so it was as useless to him as the Apple terms and conditions. 

Knowing that this was the real deal and not just some elaborate prank, Bucky quickly called his meddling sister. He was totally going to chew her out because why the fuck did she think sending in an audition tape to the Challenge was a good idea. Also when did she even find the time to make a tape, she had a full time job and two kids, didn’t she have better uses of her time? 

“Becca what the hell? You submitted an audition tape for me and Steve to The Challenge? We aren't even a couple. Why would you do that?” Bucky yelled into the phone as soon as Becca answered. 

“So I take it you made it in, congrats. You are always stressed about money and the winners get $250,000 so all you have to do is win. If you really don't want to do it just don't sign the contract, but have you even talked to Steve about it yet?” Becca asked totally unphased by Bucky’s anger. When they were little it was so easy to rile her up, but since she became a mom apparently nothing phased her anymore. Bucky wished he had that kind of self control, or better yet Steve. Maybe that would keep him out of the fights he always got mixed up in. 

“Why couldn't you have signed me up for American Ninja Warrior or America’s Next Top Model? What made you think signing us up for a COUPLES competition show was a good idea?” Bucky said changing tactics because she did make an excellent point. He had been working his ass off since he graduated high school first to finish college and now trying to find a full time job and so far all that got him was a shitty apartment with his best friend.  How sad was his life that he had a better chance of winning a competition show then landing a full time job? 

“Wow, you're really hung up on the couples thing,” Becca said with a laugh that irritated Bucky to no end. “Bucky, most of our extended family is convinced you are dating Steve, he'll even out parents are half sure you are and are lying about it, you get in that show and act like you normally do with Steve and the world will believe it,” Becca cackled. Bucky had force himself not to think about any of what she just said because that was going to lead him down a road he really didn't want to be on. “But seriously Bucky, this could be a good opportunity for you and Steve, at least talk to him before you delete the email,” Becca said in a much more serious tone.

“Fine, but he's probably going to punch or something for even suggesting it,” Bucky said half heartedly before allowing Becca to shift the conversation to talking about her son’s first t-ball game which Bucky had been forced to miss because of work. 

Bucky couldn’t focus for the rest of the day, he kept thinking about what it would be like if they actually agreed to be on the show. Part of him thought it would be super cool and fun, because they would get to go to an exotic place and do some really fun things. The other part of him was terrified of being humiliated on national television. He was a pretty secure guy but he didn’t really want the whole country to see he at his worst. 

His biggest problem with being on the show was the who couples aspect. The idea of fake dating Steve wasn’t really bad in itself because they had done that before to bail each other out of unformatable situations in bars all the time. But this was the first time a gay couple would appear on the show and it would be a lie. That made Bucky feel kind of shitty for potentially taking the opportunity from an actual couple. 

The idea of potentially winning $250k was also very tempting. Even after taxes that was a lot of money that would really help them out. If nothing else they could pay off their student debt and credit card debt and just start over with a clean slate. It was kind of sad that he was fantasizing about winning a competition show just to pay off his debt. 

Becca was right though, he needed to actually talk to Steve about it. He really didn’t know how Steve would react. On the one hand Steve didn’t know how to say no to a challenger and on the other he would probably be just as hesitant as Bucky to take the opportunity away from an actual gay couple. If the show was going to start trying to include more representation of gay couple it would probably be better if their first gay couple was actually in a romantic relationship. 

Steve had been out all day meeting with a big client but still came home and immediately pulled out another project he was working. Bucky always tried to get Steve to relax and take some time for himself, but whenever Steve could find work he tended to go overboard with it because he was so worried about finding that next client. Bucky worried that Steve was going to overwork himself and make himself self sick, but Steve just said it was like the pot calling the kettle black since Bucky was over working himself too. 

They were both chilling in the living room, just existing together in the same space. It was nice but Bucky was also trying to figure out a way to bring up Phil’s call. He wanted it seem natural but there was really a natural way to suggest they pretend to be a couple on national television to try and win $250k.  

“I’m going to put on a show for background noise,” Bucky said pulling up netflix. Steve just made an affirmative grunt because he really didn’t care. 

Bucky pulled up The Challenge on Netflix because that would set the mood for the conversation. He watched the show for a little while slightly horrified by the actual challenges. None of the physical stuff looked too bad, but there was no way in hell he would make it through any of the challenges where they had to eat something for shock value. Bucky wasn't really a picky eater but still even he had his limits.

“So Steve, have you ever wanted to be on the show?” Bucky asked. Steve looked from his work and squinted at the tv, he probably hadn’t even noticed what show Bucky put on he was that engrossed in his work

“I mean that would require me to be able to date someone long enough to even want to do the show but I guess it would be fun,” Steve said not even looking up from his work. 

“Would you really want to do all that stuff on national television?” Bucky pressed.

“Why are you asking?” Steve said studying Bucky. 

“Phil Coulson called and offered us a spot on the show,” Bucky said.

“Wait are you serious? What do you mean us, we aren't a couple? Did they change the rules?” Steve asked finally putting aside his work. That’s how Bucky knew he had Steve’s full attention. 

“Becca submitted an audition tape for us as a couple. Apparently the crew believed it because Coulson called and offered us a spot, sent over a contract and everything. 

“Why would she do that? It isn't a very funny joke,” Steve said confused. 

“She pointed out that the winning couple for $250k which would be awesome but It doesn't really matter that show is always filmed in some remote location I doubt you'd be able to handle the whole six week season,” Bucky said as if it was a checkmate. 

“What do you mean I wouldn't be able to handle it,” Steve said eyes narrowing in a clear warning for Bucky To watch himself. 

“I'm just saying they leave you out in the wilderness and make you survive on the land. With all you health issues it would be hard is all I'm saying,” Bucky said. Steve pursued his lips and Bucky knew he made a fatal mistake. He knew better than to every even imply that Steve couldn’t do something because of his health. That was a sure fire way to make sure he did whatever stupid thing Bucky didn’t want him to do. 

“Fuck you Bucky. I can survive just as well as you could. We are going to sign that contract and we are going to win that stupid tv show,” Steve said finality in his voice. Steve tended to have the last word in these kinds of matters and all Bucky could do was follow him and make sure the idiot didn’t get himself killed. 

“You know we would have to pretend to be a couple right?” Bucky said as a last ditch effort even though he knew they would be signing that contract. 

“Because dating me would be so horrible,” Steve spat. Bucky's wanted to smack him because now Steve was being obtuse on purpose. That wasn't what he and meant and Steve knew it. 

“Now you're just being self deprecating to be self deprecating. I'm just saying if we do this the whole world is going to think we're dating, is that something you can live with?” Bucky asked. 

“I know you extended family already thinks we're in a secret relationship so might as well give them a show. Besides if we won that money would really help a lot,” Steve said with a shrug. 

“Alright, I guess we're going to be on The Challenge,” Bucky said in resignation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much live for feedback so let me know what you guys think! I also have a tumblr youngavengersfeel.tumblr.com


End file.
